


The Bite

by Jld71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: What if someone other than Scott received the Bite that night?





	The Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxxyGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by foxxygoddess: Teen Wolf(TV), Any, someone other than Scott received the Bite that night

Scott stood by his window, watching the flicker of the flashlights off in the distance. There was a search party from the Sheriff's station in the woods searching for the missing part of a corpse. He wanted to go, to join Stiles but if he left the house again his mother would kill him. Stiles would be here shortly and he'd tell him if he saw anything and what the deputies found, if they found anything at all. He itched to go. He knew he and Stiles couldn't be part of the search but they could watch, from as distance. He looked down at his watch, checking the time. Stiles should have been here by now; unless Stile's father, the sheriff had caught him.

Stiles hid behind a tree as the beam from a flashlight scanned over the area he was in. He held his breath, hoping he wouldn't be seen. That's all he need; to be found at an active crime scene after his father had told him to stay away. He just could help it; he was a crime enthusiast at heart. He breathed a sigh of relief as the deputies moved in the other direction. He waited, giving them time to put more distance between them and him.

When he felt it was safe, he stood back from the tree, ready to move closer. A sound caught his attention. Scott! Was Scott actually sneaking out to join him? He smiled and turned in the direction of the sound. The smile slipped from his face when he saw what had made the noise. He backed away, his back hitting the tree. He was trapped between the tree and a wolf. A wolf that was much bigger than any he'd seen at a zoo or in pictures. A wolf that wasn't supposed to be in this area.

The wolf seemed to regard him with curiosity, moving his head back and forth. Its eyes glowed red in the moonlight, the color of blood. It took a step forward and snarled, baring its teeth at him, ears flattened against its skull in a warning. It took another step closer, closing the distance between them.

Stiles tensed, his body not moving against the tree. He had nowhere to go and they both knew it. He watched as the black wolf sniffed the air and then snarled at him again. Stiles could hear his heart pounding in his ears, sure the wolf could hear the sound as well.

The wolf backed off and Stiles let out the breath he'd been holding. His lungs burned from the lack of airflow. It was that sound that caught the wolf's attention. The wolf snarled again before pouncing on him, knocking him to the ground. Teeth gnashed at him, claws ripped at his clothes. He was going to die here, ran through his mind.

Searing pain ran through his body as the wolf's canines bit down into his flesh, tearing at his stomach. Stiles opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. He tried to breath only to find his body was locked in shock. He watched as the wolf backed away from him, licking the blood from its lips. It bared its teeth at him, revealing blood stained teeth as if it was smiling at him. It pawed at the ground before turning and bounding off in the direction it had come from.

Stiles forced himself to breath, to move. Slowly he rolled over onto his knees and propped himself against the tree. Bracing himself, he used the tree to force himself to his feet. He knew he had to move, to get out of there before the wolf returned. On shaky legs, he made his way to Scott's house. Scott's mother was a nurse, she'd be able to help. He clutched his side, feeling pain as he laid his hand over the bite.

He stumbled as he tried to climb the porch stairs to Scott's home. He managed to hit the door with his hand before sliding down, his legs giving out. The porch light flipped on and Scott was at his side, helping him up and into the house.

"Stiles, you're bleeding!" Scott yelled out as he tried to help his friend. "What happened?"

"Bit, by a wolf." Stiles said as he leaned against Scott. Scott half dragged, half carried him to the couch before running to get the first aid kit. He returned to find Stiles sitting, lifting his torn shirt to look over his stomach. His eyes wide at what he saw. Scott dropped the kit and stared at his friend. The bite mark was healing.


End file.
